Cyber Assault
es*PLZ ADD A NEW SUBTITLE IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A ALTERNATIVE ENDING. EPISODE 1 2100, Cybererz HQ The Newbie, now called Peter, joined a task force called Cybererz, the objective of them is to stop any remaining forces after the defeat of the Evil Bug, they have successfully eliminated a lot of the remainings, but each time, they ask them for any information, they only replied with a single word, Kate. They used any means to try to make them give out more information, but as soon as they told them the name, they all died just an hour later, in a very brutal way, their heads were pulled away with a huge force, and were placed on the table in front of them, with a painful expression. The task force therefore set up a special squad, squad 154, to investigate the situation, inside the task force, everyone were hand-picked, and Peter is one of the member. TWO YEARS AGO, Block City "Defend the position!" cried the commender, Cris, "do not let the bugs came in!" Peter was at the very front of the line, he saw his comerades fell, people inside the houses cried, he could not resist the urge of destroying the bugs anymore! He cried at his squadmate Tommy and Tim, and he told them his plan, together they rushed out, shooting any eny in their way, They took a few shots, but they keep on running and shooting, and finally, they cleared a path for the army to push through, and they were sent to the medic immediately. Few weeks later, after the treatments, they were hand-picked into the squad 154. TWO YEARS LATER, Katertown "This place's a wreakage!" said Tim, "It is." replied commander Swift, the place were filled with a smell of garbage, and blood, skulls were put everywhere, making out a path. "I have a very bad feeling for this." confessed John, "it's more like a trap, as if they knew we were here--Ahh!!" John screams as he were hanged up on to the tree, then a horrifying arm were scratched out from the tree, and then it wrapped around John, his screaming diminishes afterwards, "AMBUSH!" cried a soldier loudly, a huge horde a monster came out of no where, after a long time of fighting, they survived, but three man were dead during the battle. EPISODE 2 2110, CYBERERZ HQ "How come a well equipped squad being ambushed without a way to defend and having man loss!?" "I am so sorry," replied commamder Swift " Sorry isn't going to save John and the others and bring them back alive! Do you understand that!" "Yes sir, I will lead the squad to destroy the target this time." "No, you will not be the one leading the squad this time, I will now demote you from the rank of commander to a sergeant, and I will appoint Peter, to be the squad commander. He will be the leader of this operation."Yes sir." and Swift left. "This time, we can't have any mistakes made like last time again, understand?" said Peter. They moved along the road, a few minutes later, they came up to a gate, very old, made with iron, Peter tried to push it, a very loud sound were made, he push ot faster, and suddenly, the whole gate fell down! They all steeped back, but nothing happaned, so they moved on. "This is too quiet here." said Tim, "Hello," said a quiet girl voice, "Aren't you guys looking for me? Here I am!" "Why do you kill our teamates!" Cried Peter, "Why make them suffer!" "Its just because I wanted to!" Kate cried in a desperated tone, "Why can't everyone of you guys think in a different perspective, think in my perspective? I..." "Enough of talking!" Cried Rock, another soldier, he smacked Kate down. EPISODE 3 2110, CYBERERZ HQ "Where am I?" asked Kate in a weak voice, "don't worry, you are safe here as long as you cooperate," "WHY DID YOU SMACKED ME DOWN!" "Tell us why you kill and started all the mess and we will release you in one piece." "I..." "Just tell us, we won't hurt you." "Ok, then, When I was young, I discovered a portal, I travelled among the worlds, I sneaked past everyone, but after I travelled all the way to the domain of the Evil Bug, I get caught," Kate was shivering while she was talking, "I beg for his forgiveness, but then, it inserted part of it's bug code into me, IT HOLDED A PART MY BRAIN, I AM NO LONGER MY OLD SELF, MY LIFE WAS DESTROYED BY HIM!!" She cries so hard, Peter comforted her by her side, "And then I was thrown into the internet world," Kate continues after she calm down, "As I were floating around hopelessly, having no way to get out, I met with a guy called the Newbie, he helped me along the way, after battles and battles, we finally found a way to get out, after we have got out, he said that he must continue his mission, and then we parted. "I..." said Peter, "have you ever thought that the guy Newbie, was aside of you all the time?" Kate took a moment to think about it, then she asked "then I think that you should know my real name, then?" "Yannis, right?" Yannis looked at him, Peter looked at her too, but he took his glance away quickly, "That's all for now." He left the room afterwards. FIVE YEARS AGO, CYBER CITY "Ahh, how can I get out of this place?" cried Newbie, "Anybody here?" He ask this question as he did every single hour, except this time he heard a response, "Is someone calling?" He heard a small girl voice, he flew to the set of code where he heard the voice, and he found a girl, he felt so happy as he had been wandering around for so long without response, "Who are you?" The girl asked in a nervous tone, and Newbie assured her, "Do you know where's the exit, then?" He asked her when she calm down, but she didn't know the exit either, "Why are your body transparent?" "I am actually transferred to this world and were turned into the bug after I defeated the evil bug." She than stepped back, looked very terrified, and ran away. "Where are you?" Newbie asked, going everywhere, where did she go?, Newbie thought, he could not find her, right at the moment he wanted to give up, he heard a noise, following with a highly pitched scream, he worried if it was Yannis, he therefore started to ask "Where are you?" He heard a reply from her "Overhere!' Yannis replied, there is a shivering in her voice, he ran to the origins of the sound, and what he discovers scared him, the creature standing in front of him was not the Yannis that he was expecting to see! It was a creature with the head of an octopus and a body of a man! It seems that it can simulate any type of sound from humans to animals, he rushed to it and asked "Where is Yannis!' It laughed, and replied in the voice of the Evil Bug, "She is now being trapped inside my body, if you want to get her out, and leave this place, then you must defeat me!" He was so angry, and therefore rushed to it and try to slay it with his BUG RIFLE, but his attacks are like scratches for the creature, and it knocked him down easily with a single hit, Newbie grunted, trying to get up, but it stepped on his face, and speaked to Yannis, "Look at him, this is the consequences for trying to fight me, TO CHALLENGE ME!" aT THIS MOMENT, Yannis's head was shown as the creature wanted to show her the death of the Newbie, of course, as soon as Newbie saw that, his mind's racing fast, so, at the moment that the creature's about to kill him, he dodged it's first attack, roll back, and adjust his breath, clam down, and rush towards it, it tried to hit him, but he is so quick, in a matter of seconds, he 's next to the creature, he pull out a knife somewhere, and stab into its heart, it started to moan in pain, and fell down. "I don't need your help." Said Yannis, "You can't leave this place alone!" Newbie started to be irritated, "YOU ARE THE BUG," said Yannis, "YOU HAVE TRICKED ME ALL THE TIME, HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?" "I was turned into the bug by the Evil Bug, there's no other choice for me if I will have to save the world!" "How do I know if you are lying?" She asked him in an unbelieving tone, and sat down on a stone(code one), and started crying. "Have you calm down yet?" Newbie asked, he tried to kept a distance with Yannis, "If so, we have to move on." "You know where's the exit?" "Yes, since I have been turned into the bug, my mind has received a lot of new information that I have never seen before, like how had the bug managed to change the whole world, and of course, the location of the exit too." " Then why don't we get there now?" She asked, excited. "But there will be lots of danger on the way, won't you get scared again?" "No!" She said happily, and Newbie suddenly felt a moment of relieved, even if they are in this dangerous place. Together they walked out. FIVE YEARS LATER, CYBERERZ HQ "It can't be real." Yannis said, and Newbie was taking her cuffs off, and said, "Just get some rests, I have prepared a room for you." "Thanks." Said Yannis. Peter watches her go. "You like her, huh?" Asked Johnson, he friend, "Never!" Replied Peter quickly, and ran away as fast as he can, "I would never like her!" Johnson's just laughing as he ran away. "WARNING,WARNING." The robotic sound from the alarm rings, "There's a suprise attack!" Someone cried, the concrete wall right behind him suddenly exploded, and the shock throw him for almost a feet, the Evil Bug, crawls in from the hole, and cried in a mighty voice "Well, Hello, Newbie, looks like we meet each other again, wait, wait, wait, put the weapons down first, I mean no harm at all, this time, it's just a warning, 7 DAYS LATER, THE WORLD WILL BE IN ASHES." And it just crawls away, taking Yannis witg it. "What does that sentence mean?" Someone asked at the conference hall, held by Peter, "And why is the Evil Bug still out there?" "Yeah.", "Give us a reply.", people just started to ask, "STOP!" Peter cried, "Allow me to explain!" "I don't know why it's still out there, but what we know is that, We can definitely defeat it again!" "Wooo~" The crowd cheered. "Pack up, guys,"Said Peter, "We are about to go." "Yeah, mission to safe your girl!" "Where shall we go first?" Said one of the soldiers, facing the same ruins once again, everyone's definitely under some pressure, afraid of stepping onto any traps again, they take each step heavily, and carefully. "I found something, a few thermal signals were found!" "It can't be anything with those bugs, they don't produce heat signatures, move up." "Could this be a trap?" Someone in the yeam asked, they all freezed, yet John, the co-commander of the squad, insisted to move on, "What if they are the captives and were waiting for our rescue? What if they were suffering? We can't left them behind just like that." The squad were convinced and decided to move on, "I have a bad feeling on this." Peter heard someone muttering. "Nothing here!" "Nothing!" Soldiers were crying out, "I told you this could be fake!" Someone started, they decided to leave the house, before someone asked "Is there someone missing in our team?" Peter counted the numbers, and there's someone missing! They started to search around, and just as they were about to call in a chopper, they heard a sound coming from the gate, "Looking for me, huh?" They turned, and they can't believe their eyes! Their co-commander, John is having Yannis, fainted, beside him! Category:Other